Bonding with Daddy
by IHaveNever
Summary: Carlisle and Eleazar have been best friends for decades. As they find out more about each other's past, are they more than just that? no slash
1. Story time

**I've only read 1 story with Carlisle and Eleazar in it. And I love their relationship as best friends. So, here it is. It's my first time so it's not that good. Please review! XD**

**Bonding with Daddy**

Chapter 1

It was the summer holidays. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar were staying with the Cullens in Forks. Bella was practically there everyday.

"What are you thinking of, love?" Edward gently nuzzled Bella's neck.

She giggled and pushed away. "Nothing, it's just that I'm curious about Eleazar's and Carlisle's pasts. I've never heard much before, only the basic, and Carlisle and Eleazar are like, the oldest." "Yep, they're definitely the old men." Edward grinned.

"Someone curious about the old Spaniard, huh?", Eleazar's smooth baritone floated down the stairs. Bella blushed a deep shade of red. "You're not that fascinating." Carmen came down with Eleazar. "Am I not, my dear?" He bent down to kiss her.

"And here we thought grossing people out was our job." Rosalie appeared with Emmett at the top of the stairs.

"Story time!" Alice chirped as she danced in with Jasper.

"This should be interesting." Tanya, Kate and Irina joined the rest of the Cullens. "Hey, where's our big bro?" Emmett boomed up the stairs. Carlisle came down, a grin plastered on his face and his hands entwined with Esme's.

Everyone settled down around Eleazar, like eager children gathered around an old storyteller.

Eleazar smiled, "Well, Carlisle you already know this. I was born in Spain around 1610s. My parents were silversmiths and my family was considered well off. When I was 33, my parents arranged a marriage for me with an English girl. I moved to London and soon had a son with her. I've never told anyone this before, not even you Carl. However, my wife did not want our child and nine days after he was born, I left him outside a church at night, hoping someone kind would take him in as his own." Carlisle's head shot up. "You left him outside a church?"

"Yes," Eleazar seemed to be filled with sorrow, "I left him a silver pendant in the shape of a cheetah, hoping that I will reunite with him someday, but I know that's not possible." Carmen took his hand in hers and leaned into him.

"While walking home that night, I was attacked and bitten. I only remember being in excruciating pain and being brought somewhere dark and silent."

"After the transformation, I woke up and saw a dark-haired man beside me. I travelled with my creator, Sebastian, for several years before joining the Volturi."

Eleazar looked down at his hands and felt a wave of calm wash over him, and shot a grateful look at Jasper.

Carmen looked at him, "Did you name your son?" He nodded. "Cesario, his name was engraved on the pendant, as well as written on the note I left with him."

"Well, that's it for me. What about you, Carlisle? Hardly anyone knows about you." Eleazar smiled at Carlisle, "You need to loosen up, my friend."

Carlisle smiled back at him, "Perhaps another day."


	2. Memory, all alone in the moonlight

Chapter 2

Carlisle sat in his office, staring at the pendant worn round his neck, tracing the cheetah shape with his fingers. Memories flooded his mind.

_Flashback_

"_You're a pathetic, worthless, useless, unwanted piece of rubbish!" His father snarled in his face. He held up the pendant. "See this? Your parents don't want you! You're weak! Pathetic! Hopeless!" a 13-year-old Carlisle cowered under his father. His father smiled cruelly, "and for that, you must be punished."_

_Cullen Sr. approached the fireplace and drew out the red hot poker. "Take off your shirt." Carlisle stared in horror, "No, please, Father, please, I'll be good. I won't disappoint you again. Please." The poker was shoved into his back. He screamed and recoiled in pain. "Father! Please!" Carlisle begged in agony, as his father repeatedly scalded his back._

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" He was jolted 'awake', and stared up into the worried faces of Eleazar and Jasper. Jasper looked stricken, "Are you alright? The emotions coming off of you, they were so strong. Fear, you felt fear. You were afraid? Of what, Carlisle? What's wrong?"

Eleazar was studying his face intently, and Carlisle shied away from both their gazes. "I'm fine, Jasper. Really. Where are the others?" "Hunting." Eleazar replied, still scrutinizing his face.

"Come, you need to hunt, your eyes are black." Eleazar said as he pulled his younger friend to his feet.

They hurtled out the window and sprinted through the forest. They scented a herd of dears and pounced. Once they were sated and their eyes a lovely butterscotch, they laid down on a small meadow filled with freesia and violets.

They rested in companionable silence for a long time. Eleazar spoke, "You know, amigo, you really are an enigma. Your coven, and mine, may think that we know you, understand you, but actually, we don't know you at all. Your past, your personality, everything, is unknown. I'm rather curious about you, myself."

Carlisle smiled at his best friend, "You have all eternity to get to know me, my friend, all of you."

They watched the sunset in silence. The oranges, pinks, and purples painting the sky a bright canvas. The evening sun sparkled on their skin. The sky darkened to a deep blue and a few stars emerged. "I like the North Star, it's so bright, so full of vitality." Carlisle said softly. Eleazar smiled, "I like Leo, the constellation is brave and kind." "Just like you." Carlisle returned softly. "You are our own special North Star too." Eleazar whispered.

Carlisle turned towards him, "You were 33 when you were turned?" Eleazar nodded, "You?" "23."

"I hope I find my son, or at least his grave." Eleazar whispered in a hoarse voice. "You will." Came the voices of the 11 others.

Eleazar held out his own identical pendant, "I hope so."


	3. Good times and fun

Chapter 3

The next day dawned bright and early. "What would you like for breakfast, love?" Edward asked Bella. "You can cook?" Bella teased. "Well, I can always get Carlisle." Edward replied mischievously.

Carlisle came downstairs. "Are you sure you want 17th century food?" He grinned. Edward smirked, "So long as you know how to use our _modern_ technology." Carlisle playfully smacked Edward's head. "Ow" he pouted, which caused Bella's heart rate to quicken. "Relax, Bella, or you'll get cardiac arrhythmia." Edward grinned. Bella mock glared at him.

Eleazar came down the stairs. "You're not the only 17th century person in this house, Carl." "Unless you want to help me, amigo?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow in return. "I would be honoured, my lord." He joked, going down in a mock bow. "I'm assuaged to see you know where your loyalties lie, servant mine." Carlisle joked with a mock condescending manner.

"If these two gentlemen are done, my lady here would like her breakfast." Jasper joined in. Edward raised his brow in mock indignation, "_Your_ lady, Brother?" "Yes, _mine_." Edward growled playfully and tackled Jasper to the floor. Emmett happily joined in with a joyful yelp.

"What were they up to while we ladies were having girls' time?" Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen entered the living room where the brothers were fighting. Carlisle and Eleazar looked at each other. "Nothing," they laughed, amused. "This sure seems like nothing." Their laughter ringing together in the household.

In the kitchen

"You don't know how to cook, Carl!" "Me? Look at how you cook!" "Better than you!" "You don't even know how to crack an egg, El!" "You don't even know how to fry!" "You're the one who doesn't know how to fry!" "Argh! Carl!" "What, El?" "You should take cooking classes." "No, _you_ should." "I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Can you two be any more _juvenile_?" Edward asked lazily. Carlisle and Eleazar looked at the flour in their hands, then grinned at each other. " Ahhhh!"

In the end, all the guys got doused in flour, but Bella's breakfast was perfect. There were toast with marmalade, bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled mushrooms, hash browns, and pancakes with syrup.

All of them grinned at each other. 12 vampires and 1 human, they made a happy family.


	4. Blast from the Past

Chapter 4

Carlisle was at the hospital and the rest of the family was at home. Edward was sitting on his piano bench, with sheet music scattered around him, composing again. Jasper was playing Halo: Reach with Emmett on the Xbox. Alice was designing dresses with Rosalie, and Esme was busy cooking in the kitchen with Bella. Suddenly, Alice stiffened, so did Edward. Edward hissed and ran over to Bella, putting his arm around her. Everyone, confused, gathered around Edward.

"There's someone coming. Someone named Stephen. Vampire." Alice said.

"Is going to be a threat?" Jasper, ever the soldier, was in military mode.

"I don't know. He's blurry, I can't see him properly." Alice was frustrated. The rest of the family was alarmed, what was it about this vampire that Alice can't see?

"He's going to reach Forks in 1 minute, 36 seconds."

"We should call Carlisle." Edward said, drawing Bella closer to him.

"He's headed towards the hospital, he found Carlisle's scent!" Alice gasped.

At the hospital

A man with pale skin and brown hair stood at the entrance of the hospital. He had traced a vampire's scent here and was alarmed. What was a vampire doing in a hospital, of all places? He caught a whiff of the same scent and whipped around. At the same time, Carlisle caught his scent and turned around. The two men stared at each other and finally welcomed the other with a crushing embrace.

In the forest

"My goodness, I can't believe all of us went around for three hundred odd years without bumping into each other!" Carlisle was amazed. "I've missed you three."

"Us too." Stephen said softly.

The rest of the family has just arrived and looked on with confusion.

"Well, I supposed I should introduce you." Carlisle grinned. "Stephen's my friend. We're more like brothers actually." Stephen smiled cordially at all of them, "A pleasure to meet all of you." His English accent was strong.

Carlisle and Stephen took the rest of the day to catch up with each other. However, how do you actually catch up after 300-odd years?

The next day, Carlisle had to go to work. Stephen took the opportunity to learn more about the Cullen family. "So, what are your relationships to Carlisle?" "A loving husband," Esme replied. "A great friend," said Eleazar and Carmen. "An absolutely fantastic and wonderful older brother," the others replied.

"Hmm," Stephen looked down. "I'm glad there are people who care about him." They stared questioningly at him. "Carlisle's always been very shy," the others raised their eyebrows, he chuckled, "Yes, he is shy, and also very private. He did not open up often, and would always hide his emotions and expressions. He's so good at it hardly anyone will notice anything at all. And, well, he's so independent."

Everyone looked contemplative. "Well, I do know that Carlisle's a very private person, and he has an aversion to touch." Edward said slowly. Esme looked surprised. So did Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Alice. The Denali coven agreed with Stephen. "He's been like that since I met him, I never really thought much of this." Tanya said. "Is there more to it?" Irina asked.

"There's more to him than you know, if you really know him very well, you'll find that he's actually a very complex and intriguing character, and very good, kind, compassionate, and…pure." Stephen said, looking pensive.

"Will you tell us more about him?" Esme asked. "Please?" "I can tell you some aspects of him, but the rest you'll just have to ask him."

Jasper and Emmett said, "Well, we know all of us guys always beat him in a fight."

"Yeah, especially Jazz, the rest of us, depends." said Edward.

"And Em beats him in hand wrestling, as he's stronger." Jasper grinned.

"And Edward runs faster than him." Emmett snickered.

"So, well, we beat him in these three things." All three of them looked smug.

However, Stephen looked surprised. "Jasper, you must be a really good fighter then. Carlisle is very fast, lethal, graceful and efficient in a fight. And he was the strongest and fastest of the four of us. All these were when we were human, but these traits are usually brought over."

All of the family looked surprised. "But," Eleazar said, "We always beat him in a fight."

"Well," Stephen drawled, hesitating, "Carlisle may not have shown these traits, as he's usually low-key."

"But you'll know it later, our other brothers, Arthur and Isaac, are arriving at Seattle via plane later today. We're going hunting together." He grinned.

They had found out that all of them were "vegetarians", and were delighted to have some of Carlisle's friends from when he was human. Carlisle truly was an enigma and the family were eager to know more about him.

"We hope to know more about him, as he knows so much about us but we know so little about him." Said Esme.


	5. Spanish lessons

So sorry for not updating earlier, but had MYE, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 (Spanish lessons)<span>

The sky was a lovely cornflower blue, and unbelievably, some Vitamin D sunshine. Contrastingly, Bella was very frustrated sitting at her desk in Charlie's house, trying desperately to finish her Spanish homework. Charlie had stated very clearly that she was to stay in the house until she finished her Spanish, and Bella was impatient to go see sparkly Edward in the sun.

Finally, she had an idea in her head. "Dad" she called, "can I go visit the Edward? I don't know how to do Spanish, and he has got a visiting Spanish uncle." Well most of the plan was to visit Edward, but the latter was also true as she really needed help for her Spanish, and the talented vampires should be able to help.

Charlie came to the entrance and gave her a look. "You're driving your truck there?" "Um, yeah." "'K, be careful." Just as Bella was about to get on the truck, Charlie called over to her, "Hey Bells! Still got your pepper spray?" Bella was extremely embarrassed, "Yeah, thanks Dad."

While on the way, Bella got horribly lost, she had to turn around and start over because she missed the turn off the expressway to the Cullens' house.

She was startled when the door of her truck opened with a flash of black and white. "Alice!" she breathed. The pixie vampire looked her over, "What possessed you to drive up our winding driveway in your truck?" "Um…" "Oh, never mind."

When she arrived at the Cullens', there were two vampires that she has never seen before. Both of them were as pale as the Cullens, and one had flaming red hair and the other had really light blonde hair. She supposed they were Arthur and Isaac, Carlisle's friends. "

"Pleasure to meet you." Both of them said, their English accents profound. "Um, hi." She said.

Everyone chuckled as Bella blushed a bright red. However she forgot all about it as her own personal Greek god appeared at the top of the stairs. He quickly scooped her up and brought her to his room.

"Argh! Can I just fail Spanish? I mean I don't even get what this means, I don't understand half of what this is talking about. And what the hell is _el futuro hipotético_?" Bella was frustrated, an hour has passed and she was still stuck on the same page in her book, frantically trying to remember the different conjugations of the verbs. She felt a pair of cold strong arms snake around her waist, and melted into the love of her life.

Eleazar appeared at their door, "Heard someone having troubles with Spanish?" Bella turned a deep red and stammered, "I..I..I'm sorry, I..I totally forgot you're Spanish." Eleazar chuckled, "Don't worry about it, do you want me to help you?" "Yes! That is, if you don't mind."

Just then Alice came bounding through the door, "I know, you can teach everyone Spanish! Let's hold a lesson in the living room!" With that, everyone was dragged downstairs. Alice ordered Edward, Emmett and Jasper to move several tables and chairs into the living room, where a bigger table and a whiteboard had already been set up.

"Ok, so Carmen and Eleazar are going to be our Spanish teachers for today! Let's start!" Eleazar was still looking a bit shocked. "Oh come on, Eleazar, besides Bella needs to start from the basics, her foundation is very weak and she won't be able to improve if she doesn't start from the beginning."

Eleazar and Carmen, both feeling very awkward, stood in front of everyone and start teaching. "Um, love, where do we start?" Eleazar asked Carmen. "Why don't we start give a short introduction on the language and then on to present tense." "Ok."

"So, Spanish is a language that is widely used in Spain and in Mexico, is a very beautiful language, and is one of the six official languages of the United Nations."

"Ok, so, let's start with present tense, shall we?"

In the middle of the "lesson", Eleazar and Carmen realised that the four brothers were not paying attention to the lesson. Deciding to have a bit of fun and wind up his best friend, he approached Carlisle's table and smirked, "Mr Cullen."

Carlisle started, "Um, si Senor?", and blinked owlishly at Eleazar.

Eleazar grinned at his best friend, "Daydreaming, are we? Would you mind forming a sentence in Spanish using the verbs we learned today?"

Carlisle just stared at the whiteboard and stared back at Eleazar. "Um, um…Yo veo una pizarra?" Carlisle's brothers snickered, "Vous ne savez pas, notre frère?"

"Donnez-moi une pause!" Carlisle muttered, even more embarrassed.

Bella only looked around at them bewildered, mouth agape.

Eleazar looked at Carlisle with amusement and surprise, "Is that a question or a statement?"

"Um, a statement."

"When did you learn Spanish?"

"Um….why?"

"You were pronouncing in an archaic way."

Carlisle looked embarrassed, "Was I?" "Yes." Eleazar was surprised. "And your accent's strong again, which only happens when you're feeling very strong emotions or just took a trip down memory lane." Edward replied.

"Um, well…" Bella started uncertainly, everyone looked at her, and she blushed. "Feeling shy, lil' sis?" Emmett boomed, and Bella blushed even more. Esme looked reprovingly at Emmett, and told Bella, "Go on, sweetheart." "Ok, um, was that French you were speaking? And what's different about Carlisle's Spanish pronunciation?"

"He pronounced it the Classical Spanish way. Classical Spanish is Spanish during olden days, such as the 17th century." Eleazar explained. "And yes, that was French. We were educated in English, French and Spanish when we were human." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, and Senor always liked him, said he was like a half-Spanish, or something." Isaac grinned. "I was not!" Carlisle replied hotly. "You were!" And on went an argument about their human days.

The rest of the vampires, and one human, looked on in surprise and delight, Carlisle's brothers brought out a side of Carlisle they've never seen before, and they were eager to learn more about him, and to hear more of course, of his cute British accent!


End file.
